Love, L
by Tris Nephilim The-Garde
Summary: This story features scones and a few pieces of paper!


_I am in love with a series called "The Infernal Devices!" and here is a story based on a ship from TID! Not saying which one! :D I hope that you guys like this story!  
_

_Song: Clarity by Zedd ft. Foxes_

* * *

Sophie stepped out of the Institute with her basket and the shopping list.

"I guess I should go to the small grocery store around the block? I hope they have the big sacks of flour that Charlotte wants." she hoped.

Sophie closed the gate and started to walks down the street, her thoughts drifted to Gideon Lightwood. She touched her hand where his hand grazed hers while they were training.

"No! No, Sophie! Stay on the task at hand! I am supposed to be buying the groceries, not dreaming about a Shadowhunter!" Sophie thought as she turned the corner.

She pushed the door open and wandered through the aisles. She looked around until she found the section that had the flour. Sophie picked up a sack and proceeded to the counter.

"Is that Gideon?! Hurry, Sophie, hurry!" She thought as she saw a man with sandy-blonde hair.

She glanced to the left and saw a rack of postcards. Sophie quickly handed some money over to the lady who was behind the counter and made her way to the door. She buried her face in the sleeve of her dress.

"Ow..." Sophie mumbled as she fell to the ground, the sack of flour falling from her hands.

"Oh, sorr- Sophie?" A voice rang in her eyes.

"Um... I am so sorry!" Sophie hastily said and stood up as she lifted the sack of flour.

She looked in front of her and to her horror, she saw a man with green eyes.

"Mr. Lightwood..." Sophie whispered.

"Don't call me that, call me Gideon. Sophie, why are you carrying such a big sack of flour?" Gideon asked.

"They are for the scones. Please, excuse me, Mr. Lightwood," Sophie answered.

Gideon stepped back and Sophie hurried out the door.

"Am I training today? Oh no..." Sophie worried.

She walked back to the Institute. Sophie stepped through the doors of the Institute and set the bag on flour onto the kitchen counter.

With Gideon...

"Call me Gideon..." Gideon thought as he exited out of the shop after a while.

He wandered through the streets of London until he reached the Chiswick Manor. He quickly stepped into the building, bumping into Gabriel.

"Gabriel, where are you going?" Gideon asked.

"To train those two girls at the Institute... Did you forget again?" Gabriel answered.

"And why are your hands shoved into your pockets? Are you hiding something?" inquired Gideon.

"No," Gabriel replied as he shoved past his brother.

With Sophie...

Bridget's singing filled the air while Sophie took the scones out of the oven.

"Bridget, please sing something pleasant," requested Sophie.

The redhead glanced over and returned to scrubbing the dishes.

Sophie quickly put a few scones on the plates and carried them towards the training room. When she reached the training room, Tessa was already in her gear. Sophie quickly changed into her gear and offered Tessa a scone.

"Thank you, Sophie," Tessa bit into the scone.

Just then, Gideon and Gabriel came into the training room also dressed in their gear. Sophie held up the tray of scones. Gabriel took a scone, but Gideon shook his head.

"I don't like scones that much. Sorry, Sophie," Gideon apologized.

Sophie wasn't sure why he apologized. She was the mundane after all. The two girls and Gabriel walked towards the center of the room except Gideon. He was standing in front of the tray.

"Mr. Lightwood?" Sophie looked at him.

Gideon walked towards her, "Sorry."

"Why does he keep apologizing?" Sophie thought as Gideon demonstrated on how to hold a seraph blade.

Gideon's hand brushes against hers and Sophie felt him hesitate. He rested his hand on her shoulder.

Atfer a while, training was over.

"Goodbye, Sophie," Gideon waved before he left the Institute.

Sophie changed out of her gear and went to grab the tray that she left on the bench. She lifted it to find a piece of paper beneath it. It was a postcard.

"Every moment I spent with you... is like a beautiful dream come true," Sophie read aloud.

She flipped the postcard around and saw that the picture was of a cloud and stars. At the bottom corner of the postcard, there was a symbol of flames. Sophie quickly slipped the postcard into her pocket and walked back towards the kitchen. She set the tray down onto the counter and picked up the dust pan, sitting next to the dust pan was another postcard.

"Love, L?" Sophie said.

She put the postcard in her pocket again and went to dust the fireplace.

"Who's L?" Sophie wondered aloud.

Sophie went through the list of names in her mind.

"Gabrie**l**? Wi**ll**?" Sophie thought.

She leaned forward and a postcard with the poem fell out, but she didn't notice. She dusted up the dust along with the postcard onto the pan.

"Now, why would either of them write a poem to me? I know Will likes reading, but Gabriel? I have never seen this side of him before..." Sophie muttered under her breath.

Sophie has seen the way Will looks at Tessa and she knows that he is in love with her.

"Does Gabriel have feelings for me? But I don't feel that way about him," Sophie dropped the dust pan next to the front doors of the Institute.

She could here Bridget singing another song about a confused girl who falls in love with the wrong boy.

"Love, L... The only possible person to write this would be Gabriel," Sophie traced over the gold lettering with her fingertips.

* * *

Dooka's profile aka the girl who helped me again!

Dookamargirl2: u/4290663/Dookamargirl2


End file.
